Me rehúso
by Castlecam
Summary: Me acerqué lentamente hacía ella, se movía suave, la veía sentir la música, dejarse llevar, fluir con el ambiente, en solitario. Sacó de un bolsillito un cigarrillo de marihuana y lo prendió inhalando una bocanada y exhalando una gran cantidad de humo blanco. Se hacía más intrigante y atractiva cada vez. Nejiten AU


**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, sólo de Masashi Kishimoto y la utilidad que realizo con este es para abastecer mi inmenso ocio. La historia es total y completamente mía, el plagio y robo de esta está totalmente prohibido (Todos los derechos reservados de Masashi Kishimoto y Camila Castillo.)**

 ***** Quiero aclarar antes que todo que este capítulo contiene escenas donde se consume marihuana; no tengo ninguna intención de incentivar su consumo ni nada de eso, solo fue utilizado como una idea loca de mi cabeza.

** La canción que hago referencia es de Danny Ocean, todos los créditos a él.

Me rehúso

Capítulo 1

Estábamos entrando a la disco. Era un lugar cerrado, con luces láser de todos colores llenando el espacio, denotando el humo de cigarrillos y marihuana del lugar; a la gente no le importaba mucho la ilegalidad de hecho, pero qué más daba. La música a todo volumen completaba el ambiente, según Naruto, pues para mí no era más que escándalo por todas partes. Había una zona en ambos costados de la disco con sillas, sillones y mesas de manera tal que uno podía compartir perfectamente en grupo, en el centro se encontraba la pista de baile atiborrada de personas sudorosas y calientes moviendo y frotando sus cuerpos con descaro sobre el de otro; ojos mirando acechantes a cuerpos femeninos bailar sin descanso, entregando el espectáculo a los espectadores. Al fondo se encontraba la barra llena de taburetes ocupados por hombres solitarios o "parejas" que se estaban conociendo en el instante, con muchos bármanes.

Grupo de universitarios sin destino claro en una noche calurosa de verano, entrando a una discoteca que le gustaba sólo a uno de ellos porque el resto tenía bastantes complicaciones para la interacción social y/o comportamientos normales dentro de sociedad que conformaba Japón. Era la mejor descripción de lo que éramos aquella noche tan especial para todos.

Fui a pedir un tequila margarita a la barra donde se había desocupado un taburete, allí me atendió una chica guapa de pelo castaño y de dos simpáticos tomates en la nuca. Movió todos los implementos con mucha destreza, sirviéndome con elegancia la mezcla en el la copa de cóctel, el trago tenía una muy buena pinta; le sonreí en señales de agradecimientos y me acerqué de nueva cuenta a los chicos.

Estábamos reunidos en una especie de círculo, dentro de lo que se podía en esa espesa pista de baile. La variada música y el poco, pero intenso trago que había tomado Lee lo tenía completamente eufórico, cada nueva canción que sonaba le daba un nuevo impulso de energía, produciendo a su alrededor una atmosfera de alegría y risas, pero aunque fuera increíble a mi criterio, a la gente le gustaba su baile frenético, atrayendo a muchas chicas que lo acompañaban y se movían a su ritmo.

– ¿Qué pasa Neji? – me preguntaba gritando a mi oído Kiba mientras entraba en sintonía con la música, moviéndose al ritmo con un vaso de ron cola. No estaba realmente interesado en la conversación, solo disimulaba el escaneo visual a las chicas que se encontraban dentro de su panorámica visual.

– Me aburro – digo mientras veía a Lee agarrar a una chica desde el cuello con su pañuelo rojo, acercándola seductoramente a su cuerpo, para mi sorpresa.

– Estás demasiado empaquetado, eres muy serio – su rostro reflejaba incomprensión. Qué le importaba si me aburría o no.

– No es un ambiente que particularmente disfrute – le comentaba, sin embargo su atención estaba en una castaña de largo pelo de enfrente.

– No sabes los que dices – decía al momento que le hacía gestos a aquella chica, mientras se retiraba con un ansioso – permiso – y llegaba al lado de ella con toda una actitud de ganador. Le agarró las caderas dándola vuelta, poniendo el trasero de ella en la ingle de él.

Le di un largo sobro a mi tequila margarita, dejándolo en la mitad mientras continuaba observando el ambiente. Chouji estaba compartiendo un platillo de quesos que se había comprado solo para él con una pelirroja de tez oscura, bastante atractiva. Naruto, Sai, Sasuke y Shikamaru estaban conversando con un grupo de chicas, por lo que me percaté yo estaba solo, siendo de esa manera, y para hacer algo me acerqué un poco para que se diera a entender que iba con ellos. Debería haber hecho como Shino de rehusarme a asistir a esto, pero Naruto era insistente, demasiado cuando se juntaba con Lee.

Una chica pelirroja de lentes se acercó de manera lasciva a Sasuke, mientras otra de un pelo rosado pastel artificial pero suave le fulminaba con la mirada, peleándole.

– Podemos bailar juntos si deseas saber lo que es bueno, cariño – mencionaba mientras tocaba el pecho de Sasuke con manos juguetonas.

– No creo que quiera pegarse enfermedades, Karin. – espetó ruda la otra chica.

– Calla, estúpida – dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke. Me dieron unas intensas ganas de reír, pero al darme cuenta que la chica de pelo rosado me tomaba de la mano y me sacaba a bailar al lado de los otros dos mi mínima sonrisa se esfumó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Sai había tomado el rostro de una chica de cabello rubio tomado en una coleta alta, le había comentado algo y la había besado sin ningún complejo. Normalmente se destacaba por ser directo, pero no creía que esa habilidad le serviría para ligar de esa manera, quedé impresionado. No podía ver bien en qué estaban Shikamaru y Naruto, pero de seguro estaban con alguna otra chica de ese grupo de amigas.

La chica de enfrente mío no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Sasuke, es que al parecer le había encantado, ni se me acercaba lo suficiente, sus ojos hablaban más de lo necesario, o estaba flechada y esas cosas realmente existían, o era una maniática.

Terminé mi trago, y en verdad llevaba un rato de querer ir a buscar otro tequila, pero la chica llevaba al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos luchando por la atención de Sasuke se posara en ella, entrelazaba sus manos con las mías y movía su cuerpo serpenteándolo, pero siempre mirando como Karin hacía que él recorriera con una mano su cintura, obviamente guiada por sus propias manos. Sasuke, conociéndolo, quería morir, su cara de hastío era peor que la mía. Por alguna extraña razón me compadecía de la chica que bailaba conmigo y le seguía el juego, movía mis caderas al ritmo de la música, pero sin tener ninguna gana de bailar.

En algún momento determinado apareció Shikamaru, quería ir a fumar pero yo necesitaba un trago, y al parecer ellos también.

– Antes quiero tomar algo, en serio necesito un trago – le dije a Shikamaru tocándome la sien, en cualquier momento me podría doler la cabeza con lo aburrido que estaba y con el ruido infernal de la música. Sin pensarlo mucho hice la buena acción de la noche – ¡Sasuke! – lo llamé y con un gesto de la mano se acercó con cara de alivio, rápidamente hacia nosotros.

– Vamos a tomarnos algo, y luego nos vamos a fumar. – caminó Nara sin esperar la respuesta, dirigiéndose a la barra entre la muchedumbre.

– Gracias Neji, no esperaba que me salvaras – dijo mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, viendo como las chicas seguían discutiendo – Le diré a Naruto, para que nos encuentren si es que lo necesitan – dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto.

No me había percatado que quien bailaba con el tarado era mi prima mayor, Hinata, como siempre desenvolviéndose de manera tímida. Me dieron unas ganas de regañarla, ella había mentido para que nuestro tío le diera permiso, pero en verdad si le decía algo yo también saldría descubierto, ya que nuestra familia era muy estricta, y yo también estaba bajo la tutela de su padre. Esta vez lo dejaría pasar, de todas maneras, los dos estábamos en el mismo lugar, gracias a mentiras.

Nos sentamos cansados en la barra, bailar no era mi especialidad. Busqué con la mirada a la misma bar woman que me había atendido, aquel tequila margarita estaba preciso como me gustaba. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y con una sonrisa se dirigió rápidamente apoyándose en la barra de manera coqueta.

– ¡Volvió! – dijo con voz de entusiasmo – ¿Le gustó el trago? Es mi especialidad – sonrió ampliamente.

– Sí, estaba delicioso, me darías otro, por favor – le dije entregándole el dinero por mi trago. Por alguna extraña razón sentí la mirada de Shikamaru en la nuca.

– Claro, pero ¿cuántos debo hacerte para que sonrías? – preguntó de manera simpática – Al parecer ni siquiera la chica con que bailaste te hizo sonreir, jajaja – dijo de la misma manera simpática al tiempo que tomaba el tequila y el triple sec, depositando las medidas en un vaso a su criterio.

Escuché una pequeña risa de quienes me acompañaban, y si me lo hubiera preguntado otra persona, muy probablemente me hubiera molestado, pero esta chica me parecía simpática, una sonrisa se logró escapar de mis labios.

– Disculpa, una cerveza, por favor – pidió Shikamaru.

– Un whisky a la roca – pidió Sasuke.

Con una mano batía la coctelera mientras que con la otra servía con bastante precisión la cerveza que había pedido Shikamaru, sin dejar de mover su cuerpo curvilíneo al ritmo de la música estridente de fondo, se notaba cómoda. Le había pasado el shop al Nara mientras continuaba con la preparación del margarita, él se me acercó para que solo yo lo escuchara.

– Te gustó la bar woman – su comentario me descolocó.

– ¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación? – sentí como mi ceño se fruncía por inercia.

– Tu cara cambió inmediatamente cuando te habló… – dijo en un susurro imperceptible mientras la chica me entregaba mi tequila margarita.

– Gracias – respondí seco, mirando nuevamente a Shikamaru.

– No le digas cosas desagradables, no ves que se desaparece esa bella sonrisa que tiene – giró sobre sus talones para servir el trago de Sasuke. Shikamaru quedó con una cara de sorpresa. Era obvio que ella no había escuchado lo que me había dicho, pero era muy perceptiva y asertiva. Mis mejillas se colorearon, puta vergüenza.

Me tomé el trago de golpe, pues estaba incómodo con las miradas inquisidoras de Sasuke y Shikamaru sobre mí. Según yo no estaba haciendo nada diferente de lo que normalmente hago, solo había sido igual de amable como lo había sido la chica conmigo; no porque ellos estén en plan de cazar chicas estaría o actuaría yo del mismo modo.

Le entregó el vaso a Sasuke y se limpió las manos con un paño que tenía a mano. Sus profundos ojos chocolates me miraban directamente. Me sentía cohibido.

– ¿Por qué están tan callados? – preguntó apoyando los codos en la barra, de manera que sujetaba el contorno de su cara con las manos. Tenía una hermosa nariz un poco respingada y redonda en la punta.

– Porque no nos sentimos cómodos en este tipo de ambiente – comentó el Nara mirando la pista de baile. De manera imperceptible pude percatarme que miraba a una chica, pero muy desinteresadamente.

– ¿Y para qué vinieron entonces? – preguntó divertida de que tipos adultos no tuvieran la suficiente iniciativa propia para decir un no. O eso interpreté.

– Porque un estúpido nos obligó a acompañarlo – bufaba Sasuke, mirando el vaso.

– En vez de hacerse mala sangre debería disfrutar y compartir, de todas maneras pueden divertirse entre ustedes– sonrió amablemente. Me miró de nueva cuenta – Te daré dos tragos, mejor a cada uno, regalo de la casa. A ver si de ese modo la pasas mejor – pude ver como los realizaba con rapidez y con una última sonrisa nos los entregó caminando hacia otro extremo de la barra para atender a unos clientes que recién había llegado.

– Te quiere emborrachar – dijo Sasuke, tomando sus nuevos vasos de whisky.

– Solo fue amable – dije cabreado.

– Termínense eso, quiero ir a fumar – tomó de un gran sorbo su primer shop de cerveza para comenzar con el segundo.

Nos habíamos levantado y pude evidenciar como a Sasuke y a mí nos había pegado el trago. Me sentí algo mareado pero la música se escuchaba mucho mejor, me habían por fin entrado ganas de bailar. Di una última mirada a la chica de los moñitos en la nuca y me lanzó un besito, que me agradó bastante.

Afuera del recinto había una terraza que tenía otra pista de baile, zona de fumadores. Shikamaru había prendido uno de sus cigarrillos y nos acercamos con una confianza nueva y desconocida a la pista de baile. Apareció una rubia de ojos verdes oscuros, tomó la cintura de Shikamaru y literalmente lo abdujo a otro lugar desconocido. Era la misma chica que estaba mirando hace un rato.

Me había quedado con Sasuke en la pista de baile, ambos mirábamos hacia los lados, las chicas nos estaban mirando como carne fresca y eso me hacía subir mi ego, pero al mismo tiempo me incomodaba, quería estar tranquilo. Nos acercamos a la barra de la terraza y tomamos unos cuatro o cinco tragos más, la verdad, en algún momento empecé a perder la cuenta y solo me puse a pedir tragos.

Volvimos con más confianza. La chica de pelo rosa de antes había visto a Sasuke, y al parecer la impresión que tenía él con respecto a la chica había cambiado.

–Mira – me dijo apuntando a la chica de manera poco discreta.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté intentando enfocar la vista.

– La chica guapa de antes, con la que bailaste tú – dijo con un extraño tono.

– A mí no me parece guapa – le dije recordando el hastío que fue bailar con ella.

– Quiero bailar con ella, pero sin que parezca que quiero bailar con ella – Sasuke estaba teniendo un momento de sinceridad, propio de la borrachera.

– Solo ve, yo no sé cómo se hace para parecer desinteresado – siendo igual de sincero que él – no tengo práctica en esto – comenzó a sonar una canción al parecer de procedencia latina, era bastante movida y alegre, todos se movían de manera más sensual y desinhibida. Me estaba dejando llevar por el ambiente y el calor, había abierto mi camisa negra, dejando ver mi musculosa blanca; tenía ganas de bailar más animado.

– Voy – dijo caminando con seguridad hacia la chica. Ella sonrió y se dejó llevar por Sasuke y sus movimientos, por la música y el calor, diablos que hacía calor en este tipo de lugares.

De pronto, al lado de Sasuke se abre la puerta de entrada a la terraza y sale la bar woman con que habíamos tonteado hace unas horas atrás, sacándose la blusa con la que trabajaba y guardándola en un bolso, dejando ver su crop top blanco de cuello alto y sus pantalones ajustados negros. Se cambió de aretes, sustituyendo las perlas blancas por unos largo de color rojo, como una larga y estrecha gota que llegaba hasta la altura de su mentón. No se había maquillado, pero se veía realmente distinta y atrayente, tenía una figura sensual y sutilmente trabajada.

Su mirada cayó en mis ojos y me sonrió divertida, al parecer mi cara tenía algo gracioso que yo no me había percatado, pero ella me contagiaba la sonrisa, mis labios deslizaron una amplia sonrisa solo para ella, al momento que se acercaba con paso seguro.

– ¿Qué haces acá? – le pregunté con curiosidad, aun sentía la estúpida risita en la cara.

– Terminé mi turno ¿algún problema? – preguntó mientras avanzábamos a la barra, al parecer ella quería estar a tono.

– ¿No les hacen problema por compartir terminado el turno? – en verdad no sabía por qué le preguntaba tales tonteras, solo tenía la lengua suelta.

– No – dijo tomando un gran sorbo del ron cola que había recibido en el instante – sino no estaría acá – hizo el ademán de que era obvio. Porque era obvio y mi mente no estaba pensando.

– Claro… – sus labios eran rosados y carnosos, con el hielo se coloreaban a un rojo un poco más fuerte, se me hacían más sugerentes.

– ¿Qué has hecho este rato que desapareciste? – me dijo tomando otro sorbo.

– Tomar… ser abandonado por mis amigos y bailar solo – le comenté.

– ¿Cómo un chico tan guapo tiene tantos problemas para socializar? – dijo riendo entre dientes.

– Mucha gente también se lo pregunta, de seguro – reí sonoramente, se sentía muy agradable conversar con ella. Se me estaba soltando otra sonora risa, tenía muchas ganas de reir, inexplicablemente.

Mi miró nuevamente con el castaño profundo de sus ojos, me sentí extraño, sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Era bastante guapa.

– Debo decirte que no bailo con mis clientes, por si no lo sabías – comentó mientras recargaba su peso en uno de los pilares del lugar.

– ¿Por qué?

– No pongas esa cara, jajajaja – sinceramente no sé qué cara habré puesto, pero algo en mi sí quería bailar esa noche, y si era con ella, mejor aún – porque no suelo hacerlo, puede traer problemas.

– Mmm… – asentí con la cabeza, tenía mucho sentido, y ella parecía ser bastante profesional, lo que no le quitaba lo simpática.

– Pues con tu permiso – me dijo mientras se alejaba moviendo las caderas de una manera excitante, subiendo y bajándolas, haciendo la piel expuesta del vientre muy deseable. Sacó de un bolsillito un cigarrillo de marihuana y lo prendió inhalando una bocanada y exhalando una gran cantidad de humo blanco. Se hacía más intrigante y atractiva cada vez.

La observé fumar hasta la mitad del cigarrillo. Ahora que lo pensaba, ninguno de nosotros le hacía a la marihuana y siempre me había llamado la atención, le tenía bastante respeto a dicha droga, pero verla a ella hacerlo con confianza, me daba confianza también a mí para experimentar. Podía ser un grave error, pero quería experimentar con ella.

Me acerqué lentamente hacía ella, se movía suave, la veía sentir la música, dejarse llevar, fluir con el ambiente, en solitario. Se cuello me atraía a ella, los labios rojizos me atraían a ella, su cabello, su mirada perdida, su sonrisa satisfactoria.

– ¿Me das? – pregunté viendo como sus ojos soñolientos se posaban en mí.

– Solo fumo cogollo – me dijo como advertencia.

– Yo también – mentí, no la había probado.

Me lo entregó, lo prendí imitando la manera en como ella lo había fumado con anterioridad. Un espeso y caliente humo llenó mis pulmones, me hizo toser sin poder detenerme por un momento, ella rio entre dientes un momento.

– Está fuerte, con dos o tres quemadas quedarás bien.

Y así lo hice, fumé dos veces más y de la nada empecé a sentir todo como en slow motion, y cada vez su cara de muñeca me parecía más y más preciosa. Sentí mi pulso acelerarse y sentir todas las partes de mi cuerpo, era una sensación agradable. Estaba muy tranquilo, la música ya no me molestaba, me era cómoda con las sensaciones que estaba teniendo. Ella me miraba detenidamente y volvía a sonreír, yo quería esa sonrisa para mí.

Me tomó delicadamente la cara, acariciando con los dedos, cerré los ojos y sentí intensamente sus caricias. Se acercó bastante y me comentó al oído.

– Haré una excepción hoy, quiero bailar contigo – algo de su voz, de su comentario, de su aroma me hizo sentirme pleno, lleno de alegría – me llamo Tenten – me dijo en un susurro cerca de mis labios. La tomé de la cintura y movía con ansias mis manos por su cintura, sentir su suave piel, era tan tersa, me la quería aprender de memoria, nunca me había sido tan reconfortante el contacto con nadie. Abrí los ojos y la vi a ella sonriendo con dulzura. Era la primera vez que me atrevía a disfrutar con una chica, a tocarla melosamente, a sentirla sin restricciones. Era la primera vez que sentía mis sentidos alterados, ya no sabía si era el alcohol, la marihuana, o el efecto que tenía la chica morena sobre mí. Tenten, se llamaba Tenten.

– Tenten – me sostuvo fuerte la mira al sentir su nombre – me gusta tu piel – me abrazó fuerte por la cintura apoyando su rostro en mi pecho. La sentía como si fuera mi novia de años – me llamo Neji Hyuuga – la abracé fuerte, era como si nos entendiéramos perfectamente y nos estuviésemos apoyando el uno al otro. Quería besarla.

Levanté lentamente su mentón y pasé lentamente mi nariz por su mejilla. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, deposité un pequeño beso en su mejilla cálida. Se separó lentamente de mí, se volvió a reír suavemente entre dientes.

– No que no te gustaban estos lugares para ligar – comentó en modo pregunta, modo afirmación. Tomó mis manos y se alejó, estando juntos pero separados. Los brazos quedaron extendidos mientras me dejaba contemplar como ella se movía, como ella se movía para mí.

– Apareciste tú y cambiaste mi panorama – sonreí y comencé también a bailar suavemente, ambos disfrutábamos del contacto visual y lo que le queríamos enseñar al otro. En un rápido movimiento depositó un beso en mi mejilla, sentí el color subir, ella tenía más cojones que yo. Sus labios tocaron, en otro hábil movimiento, suavemente los míos, fue rápido. Intenté besarla acaloradamente con ansias, mis labios cosquilleaban por el gran deseo de besarla, de sentirla. Se alejó con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, me sentía atrapado en una sensación extraña, sentía que flotaba con ella, sentía que me estaba embriagando de ella. Comenzó a cantar la canción que sonaba, pero cantándomela a mí, quería darme a entender algo y le tomé atención.

– _Baby no, me rehúso a darte un último beso, así que guárdalo_ – al parecer no podría volver a sentir la suavidad de esos carnosos y rojizos labios durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo – _para que la próxima vez te lo de haciéndolo…_ – sentí vergüenza, puso su trasero en mi ingle y se movía a ritmo; era una canción alegre, pero me sentí desesperado al no saber cuándo volvería a verla, a sentirla así. Me dispuse a solo moverme y entregarlo lo poco y nada que podía entregarle en ese momento – _haciéndotelo así, así, así…_ – la tomé de las caderas, con su espalda en mi pecho, restregando mi miembro despierto en su trasero, moviendo la pelvis en círculos. Pasaba mis manos por los torneados muslos mientras ella estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en mi hombro, disfrutando el momento. Subía las manos de manera que tocaba por sobre la ropa los firmes y redondos senos, ella tomaba mi rostro con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda apretaba mi trasero, apretándola más a mí.

Muchas veces había salido con los chicos a discos, muchas veces había hecho el intento de bailar con una desconocida e intentar disfrutar el momento. Normalmente me aburría, bailaba un poco, pero nada parecido a lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante. Muchas veces me había emborrachado, tomaba algo para estar más entusiasmado, pero hace ya bastante tiempo entendía que era una cosa de la forma de relacionarme, de mi personalidad que simplemente me costaba pasarla bien en estos lugares. Quien lo diría, ni yo me imaginaba lo bien que lo estaba pasando, lo ensimismado que estaba en una chica, nadie me había enseñado tan bien los placeres mundanos de la vida, ahora sí estaba con todas sus letras disfrutando la fiesta.

Bailamos mucho rato, bailamos sintiéndonos mutuamente; bailé y ella lo hizo conmigo, acompañándome de esta manera un tanto carnal e instintiva. Según mi mente, yo no sabía bailar, pero con ella me sentía como un experto, su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en el mío, en mis proporciones. Me había impresionado lo coordinado y fácil que salió nuestra improvisación, era excitante, agradable. Quería comérmela y bailando se lo decía, podía sentir que en dicha conexión, ella quería lo mismo de mí, quería dármelo, quería darme un beso y hacerlo conmigo.

De hace mucho rato que deseaba sentir sus labios, y en un momento que estaba frente a mí no pude evitarlo más. Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios, sintiendo su respiración, quería comérmela. Mordí suavemente su labio inferior estirándolo, observe el placer en su cara, y se alejó.

– Quizás la próxima vez nos podremos besar – sonrió, pero sentí que no quería irse. Agarró bien su bolso entre sus brazos y salió entre la muchedumbre de gente que aún estaba moviéndose en la terraza. Sentí que lo que estábamos haciendo le había asustado, y en verdad la comprendía. A pesar de eso, no quería que se fuera.

– ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te vas? – le grité, estaba confundido, no entendí bien qué estaba pasando. Ella se giró y me miro.

– Nos pasamos Neji. Te veo en el futuro – y se escabulló entre la gente.

Quedé mirando por donde se había ido. Era normal no tener suerte en mi mundo, y lo que había sucedido había sido mucho. Mis sentidos seguían alterados. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y voltee.

– Hermano – era Naruto, nunca lo vi en todo el tiempo que había permanecido ahí, pero al parecer había visto todo, su cara era traviesa, en cualquier momento comenzaba a burlarse. Aquello fue un impulso que me hizo despertar a mis sentidos.

– ¿Nos vamos? – pregunté tan serio como siempre.

– Sí, solo te esperábamos a ti – vida de mierda miserable. Observé que todos me veían desde un rincón. Ya eran de seguro pasadas las cinco de la madrugada. Lee estaba en el hombro de Chouji, inconsciente de lo borracho, Kiba no estaba pero de seguro se había ido con la chica a otro lugar y le había dicho a los chicos. Sasuke se estaba despidiendo de la chica de pelo rosa. Mi prima estaba escondida detrás de un pilar. Sai y Shikamaru conversaban algo entre ellos – Comencemos a caminar – me dijo, caminando en dirección hacia la salida, donde todos le seguimos el paso. Sentía una vergüenza inconmensurable.

Espero sinceramente que le haya agradado este capítulo, aún no sé si continuarlo, depende de lo que me comuniquen, tengo muchas ideas nuevas que quiero entregar. Dejen Reviews si fue de su agrado y si les gustaría una continuación. Saludos y cariños


End file.
